


Traveler's Forgiven

by DawnbreakerDystopia



Series: Favored and Forgiven- Tales of Redemption [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnbreakerDystopia/pseuds/DawnbreakerDystopia
Summary: My main Guardian, Magnus, and his lore piece written about his first and only student, a redeemed Dominus Ghaul.
Series: Favored and Forgiven- Tales of Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Traveler's Forgiven

Dawning  
New Golden Age  
Day 4/366

His ghastly pleas echoed through realities. His forsaken words bellowed across time and space, yet touched only one. His fractured soul cried for freedom to deft ears. His solemn acceptance of the end became swallowed whole by Darkness.

And then came a Light.

Sorrowful tears dripped like blood from his eyes. With every one, life fell away, but these tears could not drain from him entirely. He existed without end.

As he spoke, the broken respirator drew inside him poison, seeping through every vein, and only beholden, honest words released. He existed as but a corpse forced to live through decay. The world around him was decay. _Darkness_.

I thought him to be gone forever. The Traveler apprehended his soul, I believed, unto itself, burning apart every fiber. Yet, before me, corruption and sadness--the consecrated essence of despair-- _lived_. And begged me to end it.

But I could not bring myself to.

His every word carried overburdening weight of the damning past, and his every reason the means to overcome it. His corruption beckoned damnation, but his will called for redemption. Redemption through _death_. Once before, I had already killed him. I had killed many. And I had learned to kill is not to do right, but only to protect.

I protected the world. Now, I must protect him. A Light within the Dark.

I greeted despair with open arms. Small within his, the cold, rigid fingers grasped mine. My Solar energy overwhelmed his shadows abound--swallowed them until I could not see anything but Light.

The Traveler itself.

Torrential tears dried before they touched upon sacred ground. Unbroken--whole--the lost soul declared my Light finally saved him. Yet now, upon holy land, it bound him to what he did not deserve.

I found this Darkness; I dispelled it, and unto him, brought Light. _My_ Light. The _Traveler's_. I existed as one with its being, embodying my God. I could save him.

Suffering redeemed his past self and, before me, forged the new--the deserving. As claimed by the Traveler. Once more did I offer my hand, and this time we stood together in Light, as Light, _with_ Light. _Guardians_ , Forgiven and Favored.

Titan Redeemed, Dominus of Cabal, Student of the Favored, Brother mine, Traveler’s Forgiven, Dominus Ghaul, exist to uphold that which you once sought to take, and share its glorious bounty with all. Everything which you once desired shall someday become yours so righteously. Live forever, Light’s Disciple.

Magnus Thorbjorn  
Teacher of Dominus Ghaul


End file.
